Secret
by Lizziiiie
Summary: Eijiro avait un secret. Un secret qu'il ne partagerait à personne. Pas même à son meilleur ami, Bakugou, qui se serait sûrement moqué, quoique le rouge se demandais s'il ne s'en fichait pas un peu au fond. Il n'en parlerait pas non plus à son camarade de galère, Kaminari, sur lequel il avait un crush monstre. Eijiro n'avait pas qu'un seul secret finalement.


**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Voilà, comme promis, un petit OS Denki x Eijiro. Voiciii... _Secret_!**

 **Ugh. Je dors vraiment pas assez.**

 **Je suis une grande fan de ce couple mais je ne pensais pas assez maîtriser ces deux personnages pour écrire quelque chose dessus. Je trouves qu'ils sont un peu OOC ici, mais je suis plutôt fière de cet OS au fond.**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis ! Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir ! J'accepte toute critique me permettant de m'améliorer ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Eijiro avait un secret. Un secret qu'il ne partagerait à personne. Pas même à son meilleur ami, Bakugou, qui se serait sûrement moqué, quoique le rouge se demandais s'il ne s'en fichait pas un peu, au fond. Il n'en parlerait pas non plus à son acolyte de galère, Kaminari, sur lequel il avait un crush monstre. Ah, ça aussi, il ne l'avait révélé à personne après tout. Eijiro n'avait pas qu'un seul secret finalement.

Eijiro n'était pas le genre à se soucier de ça. Les choses dont il ne voulait pas parler, ou qu'il ne jugeait pas importante, il les gardait au plus profond de lui. Ni plus, ni moins. Il n'avait jamais souffert de ce silence. Mais petit à petit, une sorte de culpabilité était apparu. Était-il vraiment honnête avec ses camarades ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Après tout, personne ne lui avait demandé clairement « As-tu des secrets ? ». Mais quand Denki se confiait à lui, quand il voyait la confiance que son ami électrique plaçait en lui, il se sentait mal de ne pas pouvoir lui en retourner de même. Mais après tout, il n'attendait pas à ce que le rouge lui confie tout ses petits problèmes, après tout, il ne lui avait jamais dit clairement « Et toi, tu as quelque chose sur le cœur ? »..Si? Non. Il en était persuadé. Personne ne souhaitait écouter les petites histoires de Kirishima. Et il n'était pas sur de vouloir les raconter.

Finalement, Eijiro avait beaucoup de secret.

Il tourna la tête vers son petit radio réveil, rouge évidemment, indiquant deux heures de matin. Il soupira puis se mit sur le dos, allongé sur son lit à la parure rouge, encore. Il devait se lever à huit heures pour prendre le bus qui l'emmènerait à la salle de spectacle. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se rassit alors. Il fallait qu'il se vide la tête. Il avait une représentation importante et s'il n'était pas reposé, il ne pourrait pas s'exécuter correctement. Alors il se mit à genoux par terre, puis récupéra un sac noir, prenant la forme d'un instrument de musique. Parce que c'était cela son secret. Le rouge ne jurait que par les choses viriles ou rouge, comme le montrait le sac de frappe et les alters de différents poids qui trônaient fièrement au milieu de la pièce. Alors qu'est-ce que sa classe dirait si il voyait jouer du violon environ une fois par mois en spectacle et qu'il jouait presque tous les soirs, alors que ses amis dormaient. Ce n'était pas l'activité la plus viril qui soit, il en était conscient. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il aimait ces moments où il n'y avait que le musique.

Il gravit lentement les escaliers de l'internat menant au toit, toujours son sac à la main. La main gauche fourrée dans la poche de son short. Il avait découvert qu'il pouvait y aller lors d'un des weekends où il avait pris l'habitude de s'entraîner. Il avait l'habitude de jouer derrière le bâtiment. Mais il devait sans cesse s'arrêter, scrutant à droite et à gauche, au moindre bruit, de peur d'être découvert. Le toit était beaucoup plus pratique. De plus, il avait ce sentiment de liberté qu'il n'avait nulle autre part. Au fond, il n'était pas toujours le bruyant et joyeux garçon qu'il laissait paraître.

Une fois arrivé, il prit le temps de s'asseoir une minute. Il faisait froid cette nuit là, et le jeune élève n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un tee-shirt. Alors il se leva, tout en songeant au fait que jouer l'aiderait à ne plus penser au vent le faisant frissonner. Alors il ouvrit son sac, en sortit son violon et joua. C'était un air simple mais très doux. Puis il y avait des moments où le rythme s'accélérait, et redevenait plus lent. Cette douce mélodie lui faisait penser à son ami. Le beau blond qui l'accompagnait dans toutes ses bêtises. A moins que ce soit l'inverse ? Le beau blond qui était amoureux. Amoureux de Jirô. Le beau blond qu'il aimait.

La musique se stoppa. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus détendu qu'avant finalement. Enfin. L'épuisement s'était abattu sur lui d'un coup. Ça l'arrangeait. Il rangea ses affaires. Et redescendit.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à croiser Denki à son étage, assis par terre, la mine renfrognée.

« Yo mon pote ! salua Eijiro dans un murmure accompagné d'un signe de la main. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à mon étage ? T'es perdu ? continua-t-il avec un rire alors que son interlocuteur se levait.

\- Nan nan ! C'est juste que.. commença l'électrique, la main sur la nuque, visiblement gêné. Mon radiateur fonctionne plus, du coup on se les gèle dans ma chambre et-

\- Et c'est un gros mensonge. conclue le futur héros à l'alter de durcissement. Il s'est passé un truc ? Avec Jirô ? »

Le blond n'avait pas répondu, s'étant contenté de baisser la tête. Alors il n'avait pas vu son ami rouge esquisser une grimace. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de parler du crush du type qu'il aimait à trois heure du matin. Il était réellement épuisé et il n'avait qu'une seule envie, dormir. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser perdu dans le couloir du quatrième étage avec visiblement le cœur brisé. Ça n'était pas du tout une attitude viril et honnête.

« Eijiro ? »

Un frisson parcouru son corps. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un l'appelle par son prénom. Surtout lui.

« Je peux squatter ta chambre ? »

Quoi? Non. Son ami ne pouvait pas. Il allait savoir. Il allait le voir. Déjà, le fait qu'il n'ai toujours pas remarqué son violon dissimulé dans son dos était une chance. De plus, il devait aller à une représentation et donc se lever tôt. Mais Denki n'était pas du matin, tant mieux pour lui. Et s'il se réveillait, il allait lui poser des questions. Des questions qui ne receveraient pas de réponses.

Il avait toujours fait en sorte que leurs soirées « entre mec », à laquelle Bakugou ou Sero ne pointaient bizarrement jamais leur nez, se passent dans la chambre de l'électrique. Mais à présent, les excuses comme « C'est le bordel! » ou « Mineta à fait une blague, du coup c'est n'importe quoi dans ma chambre » mais aussi les « Ta chambre est plus près ! » ne marcheraient pas maintenant. Alors il décida d'être honnête. Enfin, en partie.

« Je dois me lever super tôt.. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée tu sais ? Il passa une main sur ses cheveux bizarrement dépourvu de gel, embarrassé. Tu devrais te reposer et-

-J'aurais qu'à me lever tôt ! S'il te plaît ! » le coupa le blond avec un regard suppliant.

Et Kirishima n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter. Parce qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser à son regard et parce qu'il commençait à être bruyant.

Alors ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux sur le grand lit du propriétaire. Ce dernier n'avait pas réussi à trouver le moyen d'occuper son ami assez longtemps pour ranger correctement son instrument et était donc mal à l'aise alors que son interlocuteur parlait.

« Alors je suis passé devant sa chambre et apparemment, elles faisaient une soirée pyjama.. »

La « tête d'ortie » continuait à hocher la tête sans écouter, gigotant faiblement, pour caser son violon entre le lit et la bibliothèque le plus discrètement possible.

« Et là j'ai entendu qu'elle sortait avec un type en filière assistance. Je connais pas son nom, j'ai pas trop écouté. Et me voilà. Qu'est-ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure ? T'as envie d'aller pisser ou quoi ? »

Il continua d'hocher la tête, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Et quand enfin il réussit, il senti ses épaules se détendre. Il poussa alors un soupir de soulagement avant de reporter son attention sur son ami qui le regardait, mi ennuyé, mi déçu. Il comprit alors qu'il n'avait pas du paraître attentif et s'en voulu aussitôt. Alors il amorça une petite tape amicale dans le dos de son ami, un sourire désolé aux lèvres.

« Ah pardon ! J'étais pas super attentif, tu comprends avec la fatigue.. Enfin vas-y répète je t'écoute cette fois ! »

Et le blond répéta, patiemment. La mine encore plus déconfite qu'à son arrivée.

Puis l'annonce fatidique arriva et son cœur manqua un battement. Le crush de son ami n'était plus disponible non ? Alors il pourrait avoir une chance non ? Ce fut sa première pensée, avant de se rendre compte de la méchanceté de ses propos. Il écarquilla les yeux, culpabilisant de se réjouir de la peine de son ami. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ça un jour. Ce n'était pas honnête. Ni viril. Mais il ne se sentait pas la force non plus d'être réellement peiné pour le blond. Il se sentait mal pour ça. Il adopta alors une mine compatissante, du mieux qu'il pouvait, puis passez un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

« Je suis vraiment désolé mec. Je sais pas quoi te dire..

-Ah ne t'en fais pas. Et puis finalement, j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler ! Il émit un petit rire gêné avant de poursuivre. Mais et toi tu faisais quoi en dehors de ta chambre ? Et pourquoi tu te lève tôt demain au fait? Enfin tout à l'heure hum. On est samedi, fais la grasse mat' comme tous le monde mec ! »

Il était embarrassé. Il ne pouvait pas dire « Eh bien c'est très simple, je vais jouer du violon devant des centaines de personne comme presque tous les mois pourquoi ? » Non vraiment. Mais il n'eut finalement pas à se torturer l'esprit pour trouver une excuse. Parce que son ami enchaîna aussi vite sur une autre question.

« Oh mais depuis quand tu joues du violon au fait ? s'enquit l'électrique en attrapant le sac mal dissimulé. Je l'ai remarqué tout à l'heure. Ça m'étonne venant de toi, ça va pas trop avec ton caractère ! » fit-il en pouffant un peu.

Une excuse. Il devait trouve une excuse. Et très vite. Parce que ... il avait mal. « Ça va pas trop avec ton caractère ! ». Il le savait. Même à lui, il ne devait rien dire. Alors il lui sourit. Et il ria d'un rire jaune.

« Quoi ? Ça ? Ah mais non ahah. C'est à ma sœur. Je dois lui apporter demain ! Voilà pourquoi je me lève aussitôt ! La boxe ! Ça c'est un passe temps viril ! »

Il avait parlé trop vite, et sa voix était un peu trop aiguë pour être naturelle mais Denki ne s'en formalisa visiblement pas. Il se détendit. Il avait réussi à trouver l'excuse parfaite. Avec ça, il n'allait se douter de rien.

« Eh Eijiro. »

Ce dernier sursauta. Non vraiment. Être appelé par son prénom était très déstabilisant. Mais malgré tout. Un sourire fleuri sur son visage. Il était le seul que son ami appelait par son prénom. Il se sentait..spécial.

« Ouais?

-T'es vraiment un pote génial. J'suis chanceux. »

Une exclamation surprise passa ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. Passant outre le fait qu'il était officiellement « friendzoné », il sentit son cœur se gonfler à cette affirmation pourtant si anodine entre amis. « Il a dit.. qu'il était les chanceux d'être mon ami » songea-t-il sans pouvoir réprimer le sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il se fichait du fait que cette pensée ressemblait plus à celle d'une collégienne en manque d'amour plutôt qu'à un homme viril. Et il regrettait ses pensées moroses. Leur relation lui convenait amplement. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Il n'avait pas non plus besoin de lui parler de ses secrets. Ça lui allait s'il ne savait pas. Tout était bien.

Ils s'étaient finalement endormis dans le même lit. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte tous les deux. La fatigue les avaient emporté au pays des songes sans qu'un mot de plus ne soit échangé.

Et Kirishima n'avait pas aussi bien dormi de toute sa vie. Même si le réveil fut bien brutal. Pour son radio réveil surtout. Eijiro avait, sans le vouloir, activé son alter sur son bras pour désactiver la sonnerie. Mauvaise idée.

Il fut d'abord tenté de se rendormir. Mais il se redressa bien vite quand il constata la position dans laquelle il était quelques secondes plus tôt. Son ami était allongé sur le dos, la main gauche tendu vers le mur, sa mains droite reposant quant à elle sur son ventre, ce dernier étant visible dû au tee-shirt qui était légèrement remonté laissant au rouge tout le loisir de le regarder. Et ce stupide beau blond prenait accessoirement tout le lit. Passons. La position dans laquelle se trouvait Eijiro avant de se redresser était d'autant plus embarrassante. En effet, celui-ci était allongé à la droite du blond, sur le côté, la main gauche sous sa tête. Et jusque là, rien ne semblait anormal. Mais il se trouvait que sa main droite reposait quelques instants plus tôt sur le ventre dénudé de celui qu'il aimait. Et leur jambes étaient entrelacés. C'était décidément trop de contact pour lui.

Il sentait son visage chauffer alors qu'il constatait que son regard ne pouvait dévier de cette petite parcelle de peau n'étant pas caché par son tee-shirt. Il devait se détourner pour se préparer. S'il avait réussi à se ne pas réveiller son ami avec tout le boucan qu'il avait fait, il se devait d'en profiter.

Mais il vit avec horreur sa main s'avancer, lentement. Il n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps. Ne pas avoir la maîtrise de son corps n'était pas digne d'un homme. Mais malgré ses protestations silencieuses, ses doigts effleurèrent la peau lisse et douce du jeune électrique qui dormait paisiblement.

Très vite, il retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé. Son comportement n'était pas honnête, ni viril. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il se répétait beaucoup trop que son comportement n'était pas conforme à ses principes.

Alors son regard quitta à regret le corps endormi de Kaminari et il sortit lentement de sa chambres, ses affaires de toilettes à la main.

« J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche. Froide. »

• • •

Alors que l'eau fraîche s'écoulait le long de son corps, il sentit ses muscles se détendre. Et un soupir d'aise passa ses lèvres. C'était apaisant de prendre une bonne douche dans le calme du matin. Il devrait se lever tôt plus souvent. À 10h, les salles de bains étaient plus qu'animée par ses camarades.

Il n'avait pas pensé à sa représentation depuis qu'il s'était levé. Mais maintenant qu'il y songeait, il sentait son ventre se tordre douloureusement. C'était toujours le même cinéma avant une représentation. Il avait envie de vomir alors qu'il sortait de la douche. Mais le stresse fut vite oublié alors qu'il remarqua, mortifié, qu'il avait oublié son costume. Enfin. Personne n'était levé. Il n'aurait sans doute aucun problème pour traverser la distance jusqu'à sa chambre, une serviette nouée à la taille. Mais lui et sa chance légendaire. Il était évident que ça ne se passa pas comme prévu.

Il avait d'abord croisé Iida devant les lavabos. Ils étaient resté au moins trente seconde à se fixer bêtement. Puis Iida était parti dans un long sermon sur la décence et il lui avait mis une chemise sur le dos qu'il avait bien été obligé accepter. Il n'avait pas osé demander pourquoi il en avait deux, vu le nombre de paire de lunettes qu'il possédait. Et c'est 20 minutes plus tard qu'il put enfin partir, en courant, vers sa chambre. À cause de tout ça, il allait finir par rater son train et se mettre en retard. Mais il avait fallut qu'il croise la jeune fille à l'alter de grenouille au pied des escaliers. Cette dernière l'avait fixé de ses grand yeux intrigués. Longuement. De haut en bas. Plusieurs fois. Faisant apparaître des rougeurs chez le rouge.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller t'habiller avant d'attraper froid » s'était-elle contenté de dire, la tête légèrement penché sur le côté.

Alors il avait ri et avait lancé un « Ouep! » enjoué. Tsuyu était une jeune fille honnête, et Kirishima l'aimait bien, malgré le fait qu'elle l'ait fixé comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

Alors il avait continué sa course, puis une fois arrivé, il avait ouvert en grand la porte de sa chambre, oubliant complètement l'intru blond qui dormait encore lorsqu'il avait quitté la pièce.

Or cet instru blond était bel et bien réveillé, assit en tailleurs sur le lit. Et il le fixait exactement comme l'avait fait son amie quelques secondes plus tôt. Sauf que ce n'était pas Tsuyu.

« Me dis pas ... commença le blond en riant à moitié. Que t'as traversé tout le bâtiment comme ça ?

-Bah.. repliqua l'autre avec un sourire. J'avais oublié mes vêtements. »

Il leva le bras, motivé et soudain de meilleur humeur.

« Bon ! C'est l'heure de s'habiller maintenant ! Je vais louper mon train ! »

Et enfin, après ce long périple, il put enfin mettre un sous vêtements et son bas de costume. Mais la lueur de bonne humeur qui l'avait pris un instant plus tôt était redescendu lorsqu'il avait aperçu le sac du violon posé sur son bureau. Il grimaça, s'attirant le regard surpris et interrogateur du blond. Mais il n'y fit pas attention.

« Eh Denki.

-Ouais? »

Le rouge lança négligemment la chemise d'Iida sur le lit avant d'en attraper une blanche et surtout, à sa taille, dans son armoire.

« J'sais pas nouer une cravate. »

C'était toujours sa mère qui l'aidait avant une représentation ou même pour son uniforme scolaire. Il n'avait jamais compris comment se nouait une cravate. Trop de mouvement étrange. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous installés à l'internat, il s'était à chaque fois contenté de desserrer sa cravate et la passer par dessus sa tête. Ainsi, il n'avait pas à reproduire le nœud le lendemain. Un véritable génie. Oh bien-sûr il n'allait pas dire ça à son ami. Ça n'était vraiment pas viril. Et lui, il l'était. N'est-ce pas? Il avait l'impression que plus le temps passait, plus son caractère changeait.

« Je sais que les réunions familiales c'est important et tout. Mais c'est pas un peu excessif de se mettre en costard ? » interrogea le blond en se levant.

Kirishima fourra ses mains dans ses poches et fixa le mur alors que son ami s'appliquait à nouer sa cravate. Il sentait ses joues chauffer alors que ses mains frôlaient de temps en temps le torse du rouge.

« Bah, c'est important pour elle alors.. Tu fais un noeud double ! T'as appris ça où?

\- Et toi, comment ça se fait que tu ne sache pas nouer une cravate alors qu'il y en a une dans notre uniforme ? Enfin. J'ai appris au cas où. Surtout pour les entretiens et les mariages des amis de mes parents en fait. Il grimaça.

-Tu va mieux qu'hier ? On ira traîner en ville ce soir si tu veux.

-Je sais pas, j'ai rien envie de faire là. »

Le rouge dut se retenir de faire la grimace. Le garçon qu'il aimait affichait un air profondément peiné.

« Enfin, je pense pas que c'était vraiment de l'amour, ce que je ressentais. »

Kirishima écarquilla les yeux et du se mettre dos à son ami pour masquer son sourire, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose sur son bureau.

« Mais je pensais sincèrement que j'avais mes chances avec elle. Enfin pour l'instant ça fait mal mais, il y a sans doute une fille mieux pour moi quelque part non ? »

Le sourire d'Eijiro disparut. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces faux espoirs. Il était épuisé.

« Si ! C'est obligé ! s'exclama-t-il alors, le sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire faux. Que c'était difficile. Oh tu peux rester ici si tu veux. » avait-il ajouté avant de fermer la porte, le violon à la main.

• • •

Denki avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir un ami tel qu'Eijiro. Il se sentait bien avec lui. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il ne se gênait pas pour en profiter et lui raconter tout ses petits secret.

Oui. Denki n'avait aucun secret pour Eijiro.

Mais quand ils étaient seuls, il sentait un malaise. Comme si son ami n'était pas honnête. Il ne s'en était jamais fait la réflexion avant cette soirée. Mais force était de constater que le rouge avait menti sur ses activités.

Il n'était pas vexé, ni déçu. Il était seulement perplexe.

Eijiro était, maintenant qu'il y pensais, très discret sur lui. Il savait qu'il avait été au collège avec Ashido. Qu'il avait acheté le même porte clé que Tokoyami dans cette même période. Et il lui avait dit vite fait qu'auparavant, il était beaucoup plus peureux que depuis son entrée à Yuei. En somme il en savait autant que tout le monde. Cette situation l'intriguait.

Enfin, peut-être que tout ça l'irritait. Juste un peu.

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque crush. Ni même d'une ex-petite amie. Il n'avait pas connaissance d'une quelconque passion. Quand il lui posait la question, la réponse était toujours la même. « Le weekend, je fais des trucs virils ! ».

Alors quand il avait vu le violon, il avait cru enfin apprendre quelque chose à propos de son camarade. Mais il s'était avéré que c'était celui de sa sœur. Et c'était là qu'il avait tiqué. Si Eijiro savait parfaitement quand l'électrique mentait. Lui aussi avait développé cette capacité. Sa voix avait été plus aiguë. Et lui qui regardait toujours tout le monde droit dans les yeux, avait détourné le regard, l'espace d'un instant.

Kaminari était idiot mais il connaissait son ami.

Il regarda un instant la chemise que portait Eijiro quelques instants plus tôt. Une chemise bien trop grande pour lui. Il haussa les épaules. Il s'en fichait pas mal après tout...non ?

Il s'habilla en vitesse, piquant un jean et un sweat à son ami. « Je lui rendrai un autre jour » s'était-il dit. Après tout, les vêtements du rouge étaient toujours super confortable. Et parmi la ribambelle de vêtement rouge, il avait su trouver un sweat jaune et un jean noir. Il pouffa un instant. Il ressemblait à un Pikachu perdu.

Son sourire s'effaça quelques secondes plus tard. Maintenant que son ami était parti, il se sentait terriblement seul.

Il aimait beaucoup Jirô et même si elle le taquinait souvent, il avait développé des sentiments fort à son égard. Il avait même pensé à se déclarer, un jour. Mais il s'était ravisé, ça n'était pas du tout son genre après tout. Lui était plutôt du style à mater les filles à la piscine...non ?

Et puis il s'était posé des questions, suite à la révélation qu'il avait malgré lui entendu quelques heures plus tôt. Il s'était senti triste. Et trahis aussi. Parce qu'ils pensait partager quelque chose. Il pensait avoir une sorte de lien avec elle, un lien complice. Mais il n'était pas vraiment en colère, ni déterminé à se battre pour elle. Il se sentait un peu mal par rapport à cela. Chaque personne mérite que l'on se batte pour elle non ? Alors il s'était dit que ce n'était qu'un crush. Rien de plus.

Mais c'était quand même quelque chose de douloureux.

Il avait déjà eu quelques petites amies au collège. Mais ça n'avait pas marché. Parce qu'il ne s'était jamais senti amoureux de l'une d'elles.

En fait, ce dont il avait besoin, c'est de quelqu'un avec qui il serait à l'aise et pourrait discuter de tout. Un peu comme Eijiro. Oui voilà ! Il lui fallait un Eijiro. Mais en meuf. Évidemment.

A vrai dire il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne tombait pas amoureux. Pourtant, toutes les filles avec qui il était sorti auparavant avait les mêmes traits de caractères que son fidèle acolyte. Gentilles, déterminées, joviales et volontaires, ajoutant à cela, des attributs plus qu'enviables. Mais il n'y avait pas cette petite étincelle, ce lien unique qui se transmettait en un regard lorsque deux personne étaient amoureuses. Douce ironie pour un garçon capable de produire plus que quelques étincelles.

Avec Jirô, il avait cru enfin trouver cette étincelle. Mais ça n'était finalement qu'une faible lueur. Et il avait éteint la lumière.

Après réflexion, il ne voulait pas passer sa journée à se torturer l'esprit. Il envoya un message à son ami à l'alter de durcissement pour lui signaler que finalement, il voulait bien sortir le soir même puis passa la porte de la chambre, les mains dans les poches.

• • •

Il ne savait absolument pas comment il en était arrivé là. Assis dans une salle de spectacle coincé entre un collégien visiblement ennuyé d'être ici et une vieille femme qui avait décidé que c'était le meilleur moment pour battre son record à Candy Crush. Le son du téléphone monté à fond. Évidemment.

Il ne savait plus trop comment l'idée lui était venu. Peut-être lorsqu'il avait vu la story Snap de son ami. Une vidéo de lui, prise du dessous, dans laquelle il disait que son train était en retard, et que ça arrivait tellement rarement qu'il avait fallut que ça tombe le jour où il avait quelque chose à faire. Ou c'était peut-être le message qu'il avait reçu du délégué de sa classe, qui demandait où avait bien pu passer Kirishima parce qu'il devait récupérer sa chemise. Une vague histoire de nombre paire dans son armoire. Il n'avait pas tout lu.

Quoiqu'il en soit. Denki s'était retrouvé à suivre son ami.

Et toute cette petite escapade lui avait coûté une blinde.

Il y avait d'abord eu le train dans lequel il avait utilisé des formidables compétences en camouflage pour passer inaperçu tout en pouvant lui même scruter les mouvements du rouge. En d'autres termes, il était affalé deux sièges derrière celui de son camarade. In-vi-sible.

Puis il y avait eu le taxi. Il avait dû débourser le double de la somme d'origine parce que le chauffeur « n'avait pas pour habitude de faire des filatures pour les jeunes filles amoureuses. » Bien que blessé dans son égo, c'était inutile d'abandonner maintenant sa traque. Alors il avait payé et était finalement arrivé quelques secondes après Eijiro.

Et enfin. Il avait payé sa place pour le seul spectacle représenté dans ce qui semblait, vu de l'extérieur, être un luxueux palace. Il était loin. Très loin de la vérité. Mais il avait vu son ami y entrer alors il avait fait de même.

Enfin. Lorsqu'il fut assis, il avait cherché dans l'obscurité les cheveux rouges si caractéristique de son ami. Mais rien. Alors il avait haussé les épaules. Cet idiot était sûrement passé aux toilettes. Pas vrai ?

Non. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas être devant lui, sur scène, marchant lentement vers le centre, la lumière du projecteur le suivant tout au long de son chemin.

Et alors qu'il commençait à jouer, seul, au centre de cette scène. Une expression de peine mélangée à de la concentration peinte sur son visage. Une douce mélodie se faisant entendre dans toute la salle. Il fut frappé par sa beauté.

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais nié le fait que son ami ne soit une très belle personne. Il ne l'avait jamais considéré ainsi. Là, au milieu de cette scène, un costume lui allant à merveille, semblant taillé pour lui, les cheveux coiffés en catogan et la lumière caressant sa peau. Il était semblable à un ange, n'ayant rien perdu de sa pureté alors qu'il était descendu du ciel.

Oui. Denki le trouvait beau.

• • •

Eijiro avait un secret. Un secret qu'il ne partagerait à personne. Pas même à son meilleur ami, Bakugou, qui se serait sûrement moqué, quoique le rouge se demandais s'il ne s'en fichait pas un peu, au fond. Il n'en parlerait pas non plus à son acolyte de galère, Kaminari, sur lequel il avait un crush monstre.

Or ce secret avait été découvert. Découvert par celui là même qui jamais n'aurait dû être au courant. Il avait mal au ventre. « Ça va pas trop avec ton caractère ! ». Il ne voulait pas entendre les remarques que pourraient faire son ami. Il avait peur des moqueries. Ça n'était tellement pas viril. Mais en même temps. Qui n'aurait pas la boule au ventre?

Le blond l'attendait devant le bâtiment. Le rouge évita alors habilement les journalistes et toutes autres personnes souhaitant discuter avec lui en fait. Quit à recevoir les critiques, autant qu'elles viennent rapidement. Comme la mort après ça. Il supposait.

A vrai dire. Le rouge s'était attendu à tout. Vraiment. Surtout à des remarques moqueuse à dire vrai. Mais il avait également envisagé la possibilité qu'il lui dise qu'il était doué. Enfin c'était un souhait plus qu'une possibilité.

Enfin, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son ami s'incline devant lui, une mine peinée sur le visage.

« Je suis désolé mon pote, j'aurais pas du te suivre ! »

Alors le rouge ne pouvait que poser une main amicale sur l'épaule de son ami, un sourire qui se voulait rassurant sur le visage.

« Pas la peine de t'excuser pour ça ! » s'était-il exclamé en riant.

Mais au fond, tout au fond de lui même, il n'avait pas envie de rire. Il avait menti à son ami. Son fidèle acolyte. Le garçon qu'il aimait. Et ce dernier avait découvert son mensonge à peine quelques heures après qu'il l'ai prononcé.

Il s'en voulait. De n'avoir pas su protéger ce simple secret tout d'abord. Mais aussi et surtout d'avoir menti à l'électrique.

Cette attitude n'était pas digne d'un vrai homme.

Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait peur.

Il serra les poing. Ruminer ne servait à rien. Et puis, il devait sûrement faire une tête de déterré au vu du regard que lui lançait son camarade. Un regard profondément désolé et plein de regrets.

Il regarda sa montre.

« J'ai quelques heures avant la prochaine ! Tu veux faire un truc ? »

• • •

Attablés à la table d'un café, Eijiro et Denki discutaient joyeusement. Après dix bonnes minutes à expliquer au blond que non, il ne lui en voulait vraiment pas pour l'avoir suivi, ce dernier avait reprit sa bonne humeur habituelle. Et enfin, ils avaient adopté une attitude plus naturelle.

Enfin, presque.

Le rouge ressentait une sorte de malaise. Comme si son ami lui cachait quelque chose. Mais c'était impossible n'est-ce pas ?

Oui. Denki n'avait aucun secret pour Eijiro.

Et finalement, tout allait bien entre eux. Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il laissa son ami pour assurer sa deuxième et dernière représentation de la journée. Il lui sourit une dernière fois. Le temps passait si vite en sa compagnie et c'était déjà l'après-midi.

Sur le chemin, il lui envoya un message pour s'assurer qu'il rentrerait bien à l'internat. Pas question qu'il l'attende à nouveau.

• • •

« Dis, tu veux bien jouer pour moi? »

Le soir même, ils s'étaient à nouveau retrouvé dans la chambre du rouge. Et le blond avait sorti ça. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Ou peut-être que si. Il savait. Il souhaitait savoir ce qui avait changé. Il l'avait trouvé si beau pendant qu'il jouait, plus tôt dans la journée.

Il voulait savoir si c'était seulement à cause de l'ambiance ou si c'était autre chose. Parce que les battements de son cœur à ce moment n'étaient vraiment pas normaux.

Eijiro hésitait, le rouge aux joues. Et l'électrique ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il était si doué après tout. Et pour le blond qui n'avait aucun talent en particulier, c'était frustrant. Si ça avait été lui qui était si talentueux, il ne se serait pas gêné pour hurler à l'école entière qu'il avait du talent. Mais Kirishima n'était pas comme ça. Il n'aimait pas se mettre en avant. Pas comme ça en tout cas. Denki appréciait cette qualité.

Alors sans qu'il ne sache pour quoi, il prit les mains du garçon aux cheveux rouges entre les siennes et le regarda droit dans les yeux, dans un geste vain d'encouragement.

« S'il te plaît mon pote ! »

Toujours le rouge aux joues, son ami acquiesça en soufflant :

« Suis moi »

Il avait libéré sa main droite pour prendre son violon et s'était levé. Mais lorsque Kaminari voulut libérer l'autre main de Kirishima, ce dernier s'était contenté de la reprendre.

Ça faisait très gay cette affaire. Il n'était pas sur que de simples amis se tiennent la main.

Pourtant il avait senti son cœur se gonfler d'un sentiment nouveau. Alors il n'avait rien dit.

« Comme t'es aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans un couloir, je préfère t'avoir à l'oeil ! » avait ri le rouge en regardant leur main liés.

Puis ils étaient sorti discrètement de la chambre et le violoniste les conduisit dans un couloir qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué. Ils avaient alors atterri dans une petite cage d'escalier où les marches étaient si petite qu'il ne pouvait y poser que l'avant de son pied en les gravissant.

« Tombe pas hein !

-Je ne suis pas idiot mec !

-Ah bon ? Première nouvelle ! »

Le sourire narquois de son ami le détendit. Cette situation était parfaitement normal finalement. Mais il se demandait encore où l'emmenait son pote.

« Je savais pas qu'on pouvait aller sur le toit ! C'est trop cool ! » avait-il crié lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés.

Puis Eijiro l'avait tiré jusqu'au centre du toit avant de lui lâcher la main subitement.

Il avait froid maintenant.

Était-il enrhumé ? Ça expliquerait tellement de choses. Comme l'ascenseur émotionnel qu'il ressentait depuis ce matin. Ou ses décisions spontanées. Et également le feu qui lui montait aux joues. Oh mon dieu. Il était sûrement fiévreux.

Puis la tête d'ortie avait commencé à jouer. C'était une mélodie dynamique, mais très belle. Il existait ce genre de musique. Qui inspirait le blond, lui insufflant de la détermination, ou le rendant mélancolique. La mélodie que lui jouait Eijiro était un mélange de tout ça. Sa musique le transportait à tel point qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait fermé les yeux pour mieux se laisser porter par cette ambiance si paisible que le violoniste avait su instaurer.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Eijiro avait fini. La musique s'était arrêté, sans qu'il ne le remarque. Et Kirishima était à présent devant lui. Les bras le long du corps, d'un côté le violon et de l'autre, son archet. Mais ce qui avait ramené le blond à la réalité, fut que le front de son ami reposait à présent sur son épaule.

« C'était– avait commencé Denki, pensant que son ami était déçu de sa prestation.

\- Non. Ne dis rien. S'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu en penses..

-Uh ? Mais attend Eijiro–

\- Je sais que c'est ridicule. Le violon hein? Il eut un rire amère, le front toujours contre l'épaule de l'électrique. Je sais bien que ça ne va pas avec mon caractère. C'est loin d'être un passe temps viril après tout... Je te comprends. J'ai l'air de quoi maintenant ? Et un nouveau rire amère se fit entendre, tandis que sa voix se brisait.

\- Mais je–

\- Mes fringues vont avoir ton odeur maintenant... »

Ah. Il avait oublié qu'il portait encore les habits qu'il lui avait piqué dans son armoire le matin même. Il sentit ses joues le brûler. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû.

"A-Ah ! Je vais les laver ne t'inquiètes pas ! Ugh. Désolée. Je. Enfin j'ai piqué tes fringues dans ta permission et– »

Il gesticulait, mal à l'aise. D'habitude, ça ne dérangeait pas son ami alors il avait pensé que cette fois encore, il avait pu prendre des affaires. Mais visiblement, ça l'avait dérangé et il se sentait d'un coup terriblement gêné. Alors il voulu se reculer, pour pouvoir s'excuser correctement, en regardant son ami. Mais la main de celui-ci qui tenait son archet, le retint, s'agrippant au sweat qu'il portait.

« Ça va. Juste. Bouge plus. S'il te plaît. Pas longtemps. Reste comme ça. »

Kaminari avait bien entendu les sanglots dans la voix de son acolyte de conneries. Et pour lui qui avait toujours vu son ami enjoué, ce fut un choc. Alors il cessa tout mouvement. Il prit seulement la peine de passer sa main sur la tête de son ami, dans un geste vain de réconfort. Parce que pour une fois, c'était à lui de réconforter son ami.

• • •

Rien.

Deux semaines étaient passés depuis l'épisode du toit et depuis aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre les deux amis qui quelques temps plus tôt étaient toujours fourrés ensemble.

Rien. Absolument rien.

Et Denki ne comprenait pas ce qui avait changé. Parce que rien n'avait changé..si?

Le matin, Eijiro prenait son petit déjeuner avant que le blond ne soit levé mais arrivait en cours quelques secondes à peine avant la sonnerie.

Aux intercours, il sortait de la salle et personne ne savait où il allait. Mais il rentrait toujours quelques secondes avant la sonnerie. Et parfois, lorsqu'il restait en classe, il dormais, écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles.

Le midi, il mangeait avec Tetsutetsu et quelques membres de la 1-B.

Et le soir, quand Kaminari pensait avoir enfin l'occasion de passer du temps avec son pote, ce dernier inventait toujours un prétexte pour aller dans sa chambre. Devoirs, révisions ou fatigue dû à l'entraînement.

Ce manège avait duré une semaine. Et personne ne trouvait ça louche. Parce qu'au fond, il restait toujours aussi enjoué qu'à l'accoutumé, et participait toujours autant en cours. Seul Denki avait remarqué ce changement.

Puis les vacances étaient arrivés et ça faisait à présent une semaine que le blond à l'alter électrique proposait des sorties à son ami qui déclinait toujours pour diverses raisons. Pourtant, hors des sorties entre potes, il avait pensé que le prétexte « Mec je dois rendre tes fringues » fonctionnerait mais il lui avait simplement répondu « Ah ouais ! Tu peux les garder ! » et depuis, il ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie.

Et Denki était irrité. Profondément irrité.

Alors en ce second lundi de vacances, il avait pris un sac à dos, avait fourré quelques habits dont ceux d'Eijiro dedans, mit son porte-feuille dans sa poche et était parti en criant sur le pas de la porte qu'il allait squatter chez son ami aux cheveux flamboyants. Et sa mère n'avait pas protesté, habitué à le voir partir pour chez ce garçon qui venait si souvent chez eux.

Debout, dans le métro, il réfléchissait à ces jours sans son ami.

La bonne nouvelle avait été de constater qu'il parlait à Jirô normalement et qu'il ne ressentait plus vraiment de peine à l'idée qu'elle ait un petit ami. Finalement, ça avait été très passagé.

Mais il avait beaucoup réfléchi à propos de son ami. Il ressentait un vide quand il voyait que son ami ne lui sortait aucun mot et qu'il ne voulait plus le voir. Il s'était d'abord dit que c'était sûrement car il considérait cet idiot comme son meilleur ami. Mais ce n'était pas ça. Il lui manquait énormément. Il voulait à nouveau squatter sa chambre et dormir avec lui. Il voulait à nouveau qu'il lui adresse un de ses merveilleux sourire, si lumineux. Sa bonne humeur avait toujours été contagieuse après tout. Tout était confus dans sa tête. Mais s'il avait compris une chose, c'était qu'il n'était pas question qu'il passe une journée de plus sans le voir.

Ils devaient éclaircir tout ça ensemble. Après tout, il n'y avait sûrement rien de grave... Si ?

Mais à présent qu'il était devant la porte de la chambre de son ami, après que sa mère l'ait gentiment laissé entré, son courage redescendait en flèche.

Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal envers son ami. Et de toute façon, celui-ci était plutôt du genre à éclaircir les choses plutôt qu'à les éviter. Si ça se trouve, il ne se sentait juste pas bien. Était-ce en rapport avec les lourds sanglots qu'il avait lâché deux semaines auparavant ? Avait-il honte ? Il ne devait pas pourtant ! Il se rendait bien compte que ce n'était pas très viril, mais au vu du nombre de fois où Kaminari ne s'était pas gêné pour pleurer comme une madeleine devant son ami, il pensait que son ami n'allait pas se sentir gêné plus que cela. Raaah pour le savoir, il fallait qu'il passe cette porte.

Alors il toqua. Une fois. Deux fois. Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Alors il ouvrit doucement la porte, prit d'une timidité nouvelle.

« Mec ? T'es là ? »

Oui. Il était là. Assis par terre, le dos contre son lit, sa tête tombant en arrière, la bouche ouverte. Il était endormi, toujours ses écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, et une DS dans les mains.

Le blond pouffa discrètement. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il était venu à l'improviste et l'avait trouvé dans cette position. En revanche, il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir sans tee-shirt en plein hiver.

Là encore, Denki le trouvait si beau.

Il avait toujours envié la musculature finement dessiné de son binôme d'entraînement. Pour le coups, on pouvait dire que ça le rendait vraiment viril. Lui qui n'avait qu'un « corps de ficello », comme disait Bakugou, ne pouvait que le jalouser.

Il s'accroupit devant le bel endormi, Il tendit son bras, et ainsi frôla du bout des doigts seulement le torse de son ami. Lentement, doucement, il suivit les lignes que dessinait ses muscles. Sa peau était douce, en totale opposition avec les propriétés de son alter.

Il eût un instant de doute. Était-ce étrange de vouloir caresser la peau de son ami comme ça ? Est-ce que les amis faisaient ça entre eux ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il ne ressentait ça avec aucun de ses autres amis. Seulement avec Eijiro. Mais c'était sûrement parce qu'il était plus proche de lui que de Mineta ou Hanta...Non?

« Pff.. Tu va attraper froid comme ça.. Sérieux met au moins un tee-shirt. » Murmura le seul garçon réveillé de la pièce en refermant le clapet de la DS que le rouge tenait encore entre les mains.

• • •

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux après qu'il se soit endormi en plein milieu d'un combat sur Pokémon, il ne s'était pas attendu à sentir un poids peser sur son épaule droite. Et ne s'était par conséquent pas du tout attendu à ce que ce poids soit le garçon qu'il aimait.

Qu'est-ce que Denki foutait dans sa chambre ?

Il avait fait un rêve magnifique dans lequel le blond à l'alter électrique lui caressait le torse avec douceur. Puis ils s'étaient tous les deux emportés et avaient fait ce que deux hommes font entre eux quand ils s'aiment très fort. Enfin, vous voyez. Oui, c'était un rêve des plus agréables.

Et il avait chaud. Très chaud.

Alors il couru s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain, laissant le tête de son ami retomber sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il s'excuserait plus tard. Il avait besoin d'une douche. Froide.

• • •

Une fois sorti et à nouveau en état de voir du monde, il rejoint sa chambre.

Son ami qu'il avait laisser tomber dix minutes plus tôt était à présent bien réveillé et le fixait d'un air boudeur.

« Donc en fait quand tu me dis que t'es trop occupé pour aller au cinéma avec moi, tu voulais dire jouer à Pokémon c'est ça ? » avait-il asséné d'une voix sèche.

Le rouge détourna le regard. Que pouvait-il dire ? Parler à son ami, le garçon qu'il aimait, après lui avoir révélé ce secret, s'être montré si faible devant lui. Il ne réussissait tout simplement pas. Même le regarder dans les yeux était devenu impossible. Foutu fierté.

« Mec.. tenta le blond d'une voix plus douce. Sérieux, il se passe quoi ? J'ai fait un truc qu'il fallait pas ? »

Non. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Le problème venait de lui. Il avait envie de le lui hurler. Mais il en était incapable. Il ne pouvait pas.

« J'étais simplement venu te rendre tes fringues. »

La voix de l'électrique était redevenu froide. Il n'avait réussi qu'à le vexer au fond.

Il vit son camarade lancer rageusement le sweat et le jean qu'il avait emprunté sur le lit avant de commencer à quitter la pièce, sans un mot de plus.

« Attend ! »

La main d'Eijiro avait agrippé le poignet de Denki sans qu'il n'eût à réfléchir.

« Écoute mec...avait commencé son ami, hésitant. Je sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me déteste au point de ne plus vouloirs me parler mais... »

Le blond remua son poignet, comme pour se défaire de l'emprise de Kirishima.

Non ! Il n'y était pas du tout ! C'était tout le contraire ! Il aimait Kaminari.

« Je ne vais pas m'éterniser ici alors que tu ne me regardes même pas dans les yeux ! »

Il s'agita plus vigoureusement, tentant de quitter la pièce. Mais le propriétaire de la chambre de l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Devait-il le faire ? Au point où il en était. Est-ce qu'il comprendrait ? Probablement.

Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire risquait de ruiner son amitié avec Kaminari. Mais il ne voulait pas que ce dernier parte !

S'il y avait, ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance pour que son amour soit réciproque, il devait le tenter. Il ne laisserait de toute façon pas l'homme qu'il aimait penser qu'il le détestait.

Alors il raffermi sa prise autour du poignet si fin de blond. Et il tira sur ce même poignet, entraînant tout le corps qui y était rattaché contre celui du rouge.

Torse contre torse, leur visage a quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, il n'avait plus le temps d'hésiter. Se laissant guider par son instinct, il ferma alors les yeux et embrassa le blond. Ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Seulement le temps que cet idiot comprenne. Il ne le détestait pas, non, au contraire.

« Je t'aime crétin ! »

Il avait presque crié cela, son bras toujours autour de la taille de partenaire d'idioties

Au point où il en était, à quoi bon lui cacher plus longtemps ? Dans tous les cas, son ami ne voudrait sûrement plus lui parler.

Eijiro n'avait plus aucun secret pour Denki.

• • •

Denki avait un secret. Un secret qu'il s'était caché à lui même.

Il aimait Eijiro. Du plus profond de son être. Et ça, il l'avait réalisé en le voyant jouer pour lui. Mais cette vérité était enfouie en lui depuis bien plus longtemps. Depuis qu'ils se parlaient vraiment, il supposait.

Il ne lui avait jamais fallu un Eijiro en meuf. Il lui avait toujours fallu Eijiro. Lui et seulement lui. Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas réalisé plus tôt ? Peut-être parce que c'était plus simple de le voir comme son meilleur ami.

Mais Denki n'avait jamais été doué pour garder les secrets. Il se devait de toujours en parler à Eijiro.

Alors il avait posé son front contre celui de son ami aux cheveux rouges. Et il lui avait révélé son secret. Parce qu'il ne pouvait rien lui cacher après tout.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, idiot. »

Oui. Denki n'avait plus aucun secret pour Eijiro. Et Eijiro n'avait plus aucun secret pour Denki.

.Et ils se sentaient bien mieux ainsi.

« Eijiro..Ne porte plus jamais la chemise d'un autre garçon. »


End file.
